Kisses Thru the Phone
by just simply blue
Summary: oneshot Kakashi is on his way home from an ANBU mission when he gets a call from Sakura. Songfic. "Kiss Me Thru The Phone" by Soulja Boy. : Rated T just to be safe. Kaka/Saku. oneshot


He ran through the forest, body soaked and freezing from the torrential downpour. Some would question his eagerness, not understanding why the man refused to stop at any of the numerous inns along the way. 'Stop,' he could imagine them chanting. 'She wont mind if you're home a few hours later than you said you'd be. Since when did being on time ever matter to you?' He sighed. His body begged for him to stop. His mask was like a sponge, the slightest jolt sent a spray of water into his face, only to be instantly replaced by the liquid which refused to stop falling.

**Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home **

'Push on. Don't give up already Hatake! You're so close to the border of Fire Country. Once you reach it, you're practically home free.' Only a few more miles. If he had his sharingan eye open, he would be able to see the trees in the distance. His chakra level was starting to get seriously low. She would be upset he pushed himself so hard just to get home quicker. Although he didn't think she would be too upset. After all, they hadn't seen each other in almost two weeks while he was on an ANBU mission in Mist. He hated being away from her for so long. It wouldn't be nearly as bad if she was able to come with him, but Tsunade would never allow for her second-best student to venture off while she could be of better use at the hospital.

Only a few more hours until sweet relief. He let himself wander into the depths of his mind, imagining her dazzling green eyes, shockingly pink hair, and abnormal but still lovable forehead. Suddenly the silence was broken by a vibration in the pocket of his ANBU vest. Almost losing his balance, he reached into his pocket and grabbed the tiny cellphone which had recently become standard for long-distance missions. _678-999-8212_ flashed across the screen, and he couldn't help but grin at the sight of the number he had quickly burned into his memory. Flipping the phone open, he answered in a labored breath, "Hello gorgeous."

**Baby I know that you like me, you my future wifey  
Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, yeah  
You can be my Bonnie, I can be your Clyde  
You could be my wife, text me, call me**

**I need you in my life, yeah all day everyday I need ya  
And every time I see ya my feelings get deeper  
I miss ya, I miss ya, I really wanna kiss you but I can't  
Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two **

"Kakashi, where are you?" Her voice was amazing. It sent his heart into a mad frenzy and completely calmed him at the same time.

"Just passed the border. I'll be home soon."

"Is it raining as badly there as it is in Konoha?" He could hear the worry in her voice. It broke his heart to think she could be at all bothered with anything.

"Sakura, honey, it's not that bad. Really, I miss you and I'll see you in a few hours."

She sighed, paused for a few moments, and spoke. "Okay, Kashi. I just wanted to call and tell you to be careful, watch out for enemy nin, and know I'm waiting patiently for your return."

He always wondered what he did to deserve such an amazing woman. For years he lived in a fog, only a fraction of the man he used to be. This depression, it ate away at his soul until he had reached rock bottom. Drunk, sitting helplessly in the shadows of an alley on a night similar to tonight, he saw her. Standing before him, hands on her hips, she had suddenly transformed from the boy-crazy twelve year old he mentored for years, into a stunning young woman who left his lips dry and his mind reeling. After that moment, his feelings only began to grow deeper for the young kunoichi. And as it turned out, he wasn't the only one with these feelings. A year later, he remembered getting pummeled by a drunk Sakura who was beyond frustrated with his lack of action. It wasn't the first, nor the last time she would take control and do what she felt needed to be done. It didn't matter to him though, because that only made him love her more.

"Don't worry. No one will stop me from coming home to you. We still haven't made it to the altar yet, and I'll be damned if I let a couple of suicidal enemy nin try and stop me from making you mine." Her bubbling laughter was laced with relief, and he hoped his lightheartedness took some of the stress off of her shoulders.

**Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home**

"You better not, because if you do, I will hunt you down, bring you back to life, and kill you again," she teased. "I better let you go though. I bet you are not running nearly as fast as you were before I called. You need to pick up your pace and get home soon."

"Don't worry, love. I'll be there before you know it. How about a quick kiss before we part ways?"

After a brief period of silence, he checked to see if he had not dropped the call due to lack of signal. "Sakura?"

"Ki... Kiss? How would it be possible to do that?" She stuttered, obviously shocked and confused at the sudden request.

"Tsunade didn't mention the interesting features of these cellphones, did she? They have a built-in camera, and picture messaging. Just snap a picture of yourself or something."

"Kakashi, you are _joking_ right? You can't expect me to just stand here, making kissy faces at a hunk of metal, and not feel absolutely ridiculous in the process." she responded reluctantly. He laughed and stopped running. He pulled down his mask, attempted to fix his hair, and posed for an incredibly hilarious yet handsome picture. After clicking send, he returned the phone to his ear and waited for the tell-tale gasp alerting him to her successful receiving of the picture.

"Kashi, you look like a drowned rat!" She giggled. A frown graced his lips at the thought of being compared to a rodent.

"Hey, it's not exactly a peaceful walk in the park out here." Adjusting the wet fabric across his face, he began to run again, although not nearly as fast as before.

**Baby I been thinking lately so much about you  
Everything about you, I like it, I love it  
Kissing you in public, thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozen, talking on the phone**

**Baby you so sexy, your voice is so lovely  
I love your complexion, I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't  
Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two**

"I know, I am walking home in it now. My shift at the hospital ended a half an hour ago, and trust me, I pity the fool who has to travel any distance in this horrible weather."

"Ahem. Fool? You mean, like the one you're talking to right now?" he stubbornly pouted.

"Yes. You're a fool, but you are my fool. I love you and you know it."

"Aw, the way your voice sounds when you say that drives me wild."

Once again, her giggles echoed across the line. "You silly man. I bet you are just saying that so you can get that kiss you asked for,"

"Oh, you've got me all figured out," he chuckled. He still hoped that he would get the picture. It would give him something to look at for the rest of the journey home. His thoughts wandered to the special dinner he had planned for her tomorrow night. He would need to visit the market, and pick up some roses from the flower shop. When the phone started buzzing in his hand, he looked down at it and grinned. He was looking at the face of Haruno Sakura, soon to be Hatake Sakura. There was a blush dancing on her cheeks, but a smile was on her lips as she tried to pucker them without looking like a complete lunatic in public. She still wore her white coat and her pink hair was up in a bun.

**Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home**

Taking his eyes away from the goddess in front of him, he put the phone up to his ear and seductively said, "_See_, that wasn't that bad was it?"

Her laugh made his heart leap. "Not really, except Genma saw me from down the street and is now following behind me." He clenched his fist in agitation, wishing he was there to sling his arm around her shoulder and claim her as his own. He began to pick up his pace as the rain began to fall even harder. "Listen, I'll really let you go now. Hurry your ass up and get in my bed!" His mind ran at the thought of being in her bed. The ideas magically came to him and he was suddenly detesting the distance between them more than he had before.

"Okay, Sakura. I love you. See you soon."

"Bye, Kakashi. Remember, be safe." Her parting words repeated themselves over and over like a mantra as he ran on.

**She call my phone like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
We on the phone like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**

**We taking pics like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
She dial my number like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
Six, seven, eight, triple, nine, eight, two, one, two**

With her new knowledge of the cellphone camera, Sakura seemed to be enjoying herself because he began to receive a number of pictures, each more risqué than the last. For the first time that night, he found himself thanking the gods for the bone-chilling coldness. At least he would be able to stay in control for the remaining part of the journey. Of course, he didn't mind the photo shoot she was having. The pictures were absolutely wonderful to look at. He just wished he was seeing the real show, and not some pixel copy on a tiny screen while standing in the middle of the forest. This only fueled his need to reach Konoha quicker, leaving him flying through the trees faster than anyone would have thought possible. Thank Kami he didn't listen to the voices in his head telling him to stop and rest. It was perks like these that made Kakashi on time, and were more often than not, the reason he was late. Those were just two of the many things he was willing to do for love.


End file.
